Portfolios, folders, and other storage mechanisms are commonly used to store various loose leaf papers, such as papers torn from a notebook, notes, handouts or other loose items. However, the capacity of such portfolios is limited. Accordingly, there is a need for a portfolio which provides additional storage space for storing loose items.
The present invention is a double portfolio which can, in one embodiment, provide a plurality of pockets for storing loose items. In one embodiment, the portfolio includes two substantially identical portfolio components bound together at their spines. In one embodiment, the invention is a portfolio assembly including a first portfolio including a pair of opposed panels with a hinge line extending therebetween and a second portfolio including a pair of opposed panels with a hinge line extending therebetween. The first and second portfolios are directly coupled together at or adjacent to the hinge line of each portfolio.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following description and the appended claims.